duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Gaialzero
Wiki Manager Hi Gaialzero, I thought I would reach out to you, since you are one of the administrators here. I have recently been appointed as the Fandom Wiki Manager for this wiki. I am here to assist this community in an official capacity and act as a liaison between you, and full-time Fandom staff. If you, or any other users of this wiki ever have an issue or question related to the wiki (editing, templates, wiki design, or any other matters), please feel free to contact me on my talk page, and I will assist in any way I can. ''-Sitb (talk) 10:34, May 17, 2019 (UTC)'' Nice to meet you, hope to see you around! -- Gaialzero (Talk) 22:53, June 16, 2019 Welcome Hi, welcome to Duel Masters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gaialzero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yami Michael (Talk) 12:16, August 28, 2011 Different product images Hi, i have seen you uploading new images of new product very good. Keep it up but can you please upload these pictures on the appropriate page visit this page Toys and Merchandise and upload these pictures where needed. Thanx. Saad safa 15:23, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Editing How to undo revision? I already have been. I'm not sure why those older cards are being changed when there hasn't been anything wrong with them, and are clearer in wording already. Yami Michael Careful, since it seems to be disappearing again. Yami Michael 09:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) How do i edit articles or pages while keeping the OCG effect intact? By the way how do i undo revision? -Gaialzero 18:05 July 6, 2012 (UTC) * If you are editing a page and logged in, there should be no reason a section of the page keeps going away, and that's weird. When you log in, click on the arrow next to your username for preferences. Go into the "Editing" tab, and if its on, turn off the visual editor. I actually have everything in there un-ticked, but as long as Visual Editor is off, you should be fine. On the edit button for a page, there is an arrow for "History". It shows all page versions there. Yami Michael 10:09, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I get it. Gaialzero 18:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Capitalization advice Don't capitalize "creature", any zone "battle zone, graveyard, etc.", or "attacks." BlitzerRyuusei (talk) 06:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) How do i crop an image? What do you use to crop images? MS paint?--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 13:21, September 20, 2014 (UTC) OK i knew it.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 13:46, September 20, 2014 (UTC) May i upload this image? I saw this in kou1's pixiv profile. http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=10506674 may i upload it to here? :Probably we keep it to just artwork used on the cards. Although I guess the other artwork wasn't the artwork either... Yami Michael 08:18, October 10, 2014 (UTC) hi i'm having trouble with the categorys when i go to look at the creatures and press the next 200 like to look at the d's i pick a creature then click the back arrow next the the search box it takes me back to the begaining where the a's are it use to stay on the page after i click the next 200 like it doe's for the numbers but not anymoreMetro3 (talk) 01:44, October 27, 2016 (UTC) the admin for yugioh.wikia told me to contact you about this the admin for yugioh.wikia told me to contact you about this his name is becsita Lee Sang Hun (talk) 11:43, June 16, 2019 (UTC)When does the DMSD-12 editing starts? What is this about? Gaialzero 22:53, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Lee Sang Hun (talk) 08:04, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Hello, Gaialzero. My name is LEE Sang Hun. Thank you for the hard work on DMRP-10. I have a request for you. Could you make the page of the Great Sin of Moonless Night and Great Sin of Sin Moonless Night? I have made Mana Drive, so could you make it? Thank you. :Yami Michael already made the pages. Gaialzero 14:47, July 6, 2019 (UTC)